Runaway
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: Ro and Zee runaway somewhere together but will they part ways forever????
1. Default Chapter

Rosalie Rowen one girl with an attitude as big as her heart

Rosalie Rowen one girl with an attitude as big as her heart. She is running from well actually she's not the one who has to be running but she chooses to run with this "person" named the Zeta project or more or less Zee. Her best friend in the whole world. Both of them make quiet a team. I'm here to tell you of their tale of great adventure, confusion and perhaps a romance? Well you'll see what I mean. 

They are both in a sunny, happy city called well, Sun City. Perfect name for such a happy and sunny place. It's like every city. A city of crowd sidewalks and traffic jams but then it has peaceful children running and play some fun games. 

Ro and Zee are once again running from the Fed's. Yes they have done this little stunt many times. It is almost a game of wits. Each team daring the other to keep their wits up. Most of the time Bennett and his lackeys mess up. Today is probably the ultimate show down. Ro and Zee have tried almost every trick they pulled before but Bennett seems to pass all of their tricks. 

Soon Ro and Zee become desperate and split up. Some of the agents went after the girl seeing they might be able to use her to get Zeta to come freely and others go after Zeta. Zeta tries changing his appearance in the crowd from a young black guy then to a white brown haired girl. Neither of them fools the Feds so he stays in his robotic form. He looks up ahead he sees his friend jumping into a car. 

Ro finds the car and hops in. She is ready to go after her friend Zeta. But soon she sees him running up to her. Zeta sees her up ahead and jumps in looking at her. He smiles at her as she stares at him as he changes into his Zee form. ~Dang.~

"Come on lets go!" She starts the car off at high speed trying to get away from the Feds but they seem to be all over this city there wasn't one place for them to hide. The federal van was following them and placed a disabler onto the hood of the car. They started to lose altitude quick. Both Ro and Zee jump out as the car flew down to the street crashing into an alleyway. Both were on the streets now. That was the place they were adapted to most. Zee looked over his shoulder to see the Federal van hovering very close to both of them. "It's Bennett run!" 

Zee dashed into an alleyway taking Ro with him. They both ran down the long alleyway. They heard the sound of the other agents running after them. Bennett had spotted them in his holomorphic viewers. He ordered for two of them to follow them and the rest of them to cut them off. Zee helped Ro get over a fence that blocked the alleyway. They both made it over and kept running down the alleyway. 

Ro suddenly got an idea as the ran down the streets. Ro found a big arcade where they could hide. She pulled Zee with her into the arcade. "Quick Zee change." Zee changes to about a twelve-year-old of himself. Ro slips a V.R. viewer on his head as she slipped one on her own head. She lifts them to check if the agents have already passed them. She looks over at Zee He's moving his hands around as he looks at the virtual reality viewer on his head. Ro snatches it off Zee's head shaking her head smiling. "Come on Zee."

__

Zee frowns, as he wanted to see more of the virtual reality. He runs after Ro who's a good minute ahead of him. He runs next to her. The scenery changes quickly from night in a snowy area to a sunny desert. "Ro what's going on?" 

"Zee its just part of the arcade come hurry we need to go." 

"Oh okay." They both make it to the streets again. Zee sees the agents cornering them in the street. "Ro grab my hand." Ro grabbed his hand as he held her in one arm while the other shot up to a roof of a building. Ro jumps out of his arm and starts running. Zee looks around to make sure no one had followed them. "Ro watched out." He sees her about to fall over the ledge.

Zee runs over to her as she turns around and backs up. He gets a good grip on her before jumping to the next building. She hops out of his arms and starts running across the buildings hopping on to the other since they are so close together. Ro and Zee are making there way across the buildings till they lose sight of the agents and the police. 

"Ro I think it's safe to stop running." They found that they were in a forestry area. Ro leaned on a tree. 

"Zee where was Dr. Selig at anyway?" 

"It was said he was at his home for the next two weeks." 

"How did you find that out tin man?" 

"I hacked into a computer to get the info." 

"I thought you said you needed a computer with security access." 

"I had a friend look it up for me." 

"Who did that for you?" 

"Max Gibson." (A/N: Is that her name?^_^;;;)

"Who's that?" 

"A girl who helped me out a while ago." 

"Yeah what did she do?" 

"She convinced me that if I really wanted to be peaceful than I should throw away all the weapons I had except a few like the laser cutter and the saws." 

"But they could still do some damage to some one." 

"True but I needed them if I needed to break into something and also I'm unable to remove them." 

"What about the thingy you use to put metal over you again?" 

"That is so I can repair myself. I don't ever intend to use it for hurting people." 

"Could you though?" 

"I suppose so but I don't think I would ever use it that way." Ro sat down on a log. Her feet grew tired from all that running. "Zee how far is Dr. Selig?" Zee walked over to the hill. 

"It's over there." He pointed down a ways you could see a big house. Ro grabbed Zee's arm. 

"Well come on Zee let's go." After about ten minutes of walking they made it to the house or probably more suitable mansion. "Are you sure this is where Dr. Selig lives?" 

"Max said that this was his house were he is right now." 

"Okay but this better be right." Ro walked up the walkway to the door. She rang the doorbell and stood waiting there. No one came and she walked over to a ledge to look in a window. The door opened as a young man with brown red hair looked up at her. "Please say you're for me." 

"No actually is Dr. Selig here? We're looking for him. He's a friend of ours sort of." 

"Yeah he's in the lab." 

"Can we see him?" 

"Uh let me check." He left as Ro and Zee walked in looking around. The door somehow shut itself. The young man came back. "He says that he will see you out on the patio in a couple of minutes. But how rude of me. My name is Stephan Selig. Who might you two be?" 

"I'm Ro Rowen, and this is Zee Smith." 

"Hello." Zee offered out his hand for a handshake. Stephan offered out his hand and shook it. "Quite a grip you got there Stephan." 

"Yes well what do you expect when you train all the time." 

"What do you train for?" Ro asked interested.

"I just work out to keep in shape and I do a few boxing matches when they come along." 

"Oh so is it for self defense or a hobby?" 

"Both I suppose. Do either of you do any training?" 

"Well we do a lot of running." 

"Track?" 

"No more cross country." Ro couldn't help but see Zee's smirk on his face. She wasn't going to tell him she was on the run from the Feds. 

"So Ro is this your boyfriend?" 

__

I feel so powerless,

To hold you up above the world,

Your quite a lot of trouble,

For such a small blonde girl,

"Uh no he's more of a close personal friend." She said with a nervous laugh. Zee's half smile went to frown but no one seemed to notice. 

"Oh I see. So what are you here for anyway?" 

"Uh, I don't think I should tell you." 

"Why not?" 

"Well uh it's something a little embarrassing."

"Oh I see." 

"Stephan are these our unexpected guests?" 

"Yeah dad." 

"I've been expecting them." ~Then how can we be unexpected guests?~

"You have?" Ro was completely puzzled what he was talking about.

"Come with me you two. Stephan go help Marty and the other assistants." 

"Okay." Dr. Selig sat down in a chair across from Ro and Zee who were looking at each other nervously. 

"What would you like to drink Rosalie?" 

"Um, what do you have?" 

"Lemonade, Cherry Coke, Cherry lime, pretty much anything you would like." 

"Can I have Cherry Lemonade?" 

"Yes Ace get the lady a Cherry lemonade." The little robot bowed sort of before walking off or what ever it does.

"Right away Sir." 

"So Rosalie how's the trip been?" 

"I do not understand what do you mean trip?" 

"I knew that you would be here with Zeta today." 

"Huh?" 

"He is not the Zeta project is it not?" 

"Woah hold on how do you know that's infiltration unit Zeta?" 

"I created him did I not?"

"Yeah but…" 

"I think I would recognize my own creation. Zeta it's good to see you." Zee smiled as he offered out his hand for a handshake. "Oh yeah here." Dr. Selig shook Zee's hand. 

"How did you know we were coming?" 

"I have some inside info from a former student of mine." 

"Hi." A girl with as big of an attitude and heart to match Ro's was sitting in the chair. She had dark skin and pink hair. "The name's Max. Hello Zeta." 

"It's Zee now." 

"And I'm sure she gave you the new name."

"Uh what's going on?!" Ro yelled out in fustration. 

"Ro calm down here I'll get Stephan to explain it all to you. Stephan!" 

"Yes, Dad." 

"Show Ro around the courtyard and explain to her about everything about our friend Zeta." 

"Right away." Stephan led Ro outside smiling at her. She thought he was cute and nice enough. She smiled back at him sort of nervously. She had somewhat a crush on Stephan already. He seemed so perfect. "Ro how much do you know about Zeta?" 

"He was created by a team of scientists, he for some reason wants to be peaceful and he's the most clueless, nicest killer robot I ever met." 

"Hehe, well I guess I pretty much leaves me to explain everything." Ro just looked at the gardens of flowers nervously and somewhat sadly. 

"Well he never was much for talking much about anything besides finding Dr. Selig and some other stuff." 

"Did you tell him much about your past?" 

"I don't know much about my past and I really don't have much of a family either." 

"Oh well I could see that as a problem. Are you an orphan?"

"Yeah I told you I don't have any family right?" 

"Well you could be a runaway." 

"I'm sort of one." 

"You keep running?" 

"Most of the time." 

"I suppose Zeta didn't mind since he had to keep on the run from the Feds eh?" 

"No he never seemed to mind that much, I think I'm the one that who minded."

"Uh huh." He started leaning closer to Ro. Ro back away quickly. 

"Can you tell me what's going on please?" She yelled again in fustration. 

"Okay it started when Zeta was being created. My father got all his hands in the networking for a reason. He believes that Zeta would do better as peaceful robot than one that destroyed. He made a program to set off six months after he was let lose but something unexpected happened. Zeta became peaceful on his own. My father had it quadrants programmed in his memory to go to when he became peaceful but he self deleted all the files from before including the quadrants to here. We also hadn't considered that he might find an ally or even a friend." 

"He's as much of a person as me or you." 

"You or me." 

"Yeah all of us." 

"Nevermind. Anyway, Zeta has surprised us more than we ever could expect. He has used every advantage to the fullest. WE never expected him to become a hero and save several lives. He has advanced so much more than we expected." 

"Okay I understand that point that Dr. Selig wanted him to become peaceful but what does Max have to do with this?" 

"Okay in the beginning when Zeta was unsure if he was going to become peaceful or not. He came upon a city named Gotham. I believe you two have been there and met one of the people who helped Zeta to become what he is now." 

"Batman?" 

"Correct Zeta was posing as a teacher at a local school and got into the school system to find someone who was in the computer system since the school systems have limited security and he could easily hack in a computer to get rid of a beckoning device in his system."

"They had a tracker on him?" 

"Yes for safety reasons. Soon Zeta found a girl you know as Max. Max is always in the computer lab doing one program or another. She was a former science student of Dr. Selig before he worked on Zeta. Max found out where Dr. Selig was after Zeta called in a favor from her. He found out where Dr. Selig was and here you are now. Dr. Selig knew because Max and the Federal agents hinted us in." 

"Oh. Did we get his freedom?" 

"Yes. Zeta is a free bot." 

"Really you mean it?" 

"Uh huh." Ro jumped up and hugged Stephan tightly. She realized what she was doing and let go.

~*~

"Zeta it's good to see you again." 

"It's been a while since I last saw you Max. How is everything?"

"Great. I can see everything's fine for you too." 

"I suppose." 

"Zeta, I have some great news for you." Dr. Selig spoke up.

"What?" 

"You're a free man." 

"I am?" 

"Uh huh just convinced the government this morning." 

"Then why were they still trying to get me this afternoon." 

"They haven't been informed." 

"They could of hurt someone during the chase today." 

"I know Zeta but they won't bother you anymore." 

"Good. I think Ro's had enough of running around." 

"You care for the girl?" 

"Yes, she's my best friend." Max smiled knowing Zeta had more feelings than that. 

"She seems happy about something." Max said as she looked over to where Stephan and Ro were standing. Ro was hugging Stephan tightly before quickly moving away. She looked at the ground. 

__

You know we're never home,

We're always miles and miles away,

I feel like I'm running out of time,

To say all the things I need to say,

I try to talk to you,

But you don't ever listen, 

You will not talk to me,

Yes, you just don't understand, 

You are my everything,

Zee frowned at both of them as he got up and walked over to Ro. She smiled in his direction before running up to him. 

"Zee did you hear the great news?" 

"Yeah Ro I did." He said in a monotone voice.

"Aren't you happy?" She was hoping he would be happier than this to get his freedom. Why was he so depressed.

"Yeah." 

"Then why don't you say something then?" Zee stayed silent not knowing what to say. Ro stormed off angry at Zee for being so cold towards her. She helped him along every step of the way and what does he do? He doesn't thank her, or anything. 

"Ro wait." The call fell upon deafen ears. She ran out in the fields towards the opposite direction of Zee. Zee just sighed. "I just don't want to see you go." He whispered to himself. He ran after her. After a couple minutes of running he found her sitting under a tree. 

__

Ro, Ro 

Tell me everything you want, 

Tell me everything you need,

Ro, Ro,

You are never alone,

"Ro please listen to me. I'm sorry for getting you mad but what did you want me to say?" 

"I don't know maybe a thank you or we did it, something not just silence." She spat out as she looked angry over in the other direction.

"Ro I know we did it but how am I suppose to thank you for everything you've done to help me?" 

"I don't know you're the super techno robot." 

"But you said I wasn't too bright or clueless all the time." 

"That's because you are." She laughing nervously.

"Then how am I suppose to know how to thank you or what to say?" Ro just shrugged. 

"Ro I'm just sad to see this day come." 

"Why?" 

"Cause your going to leave." 

"Nope I told you I'm seeing this thing through but after that I told you I wasn't leaving and I don't plan on it either." 

"But…" 

"Zee?"

"Yeah?" 

"Has anyone told you talk to much?" 

"No." 

"Well you do." Ro leaned on the tree while Zee stood across from her. Ro smiled brightly over at Zee. Zee detected a glint of mischief in her eye. She walked over to Zee taking his hand and leading him over next to the tree. Ro sat down with Zee sitting next to her. Ro slipped under Zee's arm as she leaned on his chest.

"Ro are you okay?" 

"I'm just a little tired." 

"Oh." 

"Zee do you think we could travel around the world?" 

"Anything you want Ro." 

"Really?" 

"Sure you did all this for me and I'll do whatever you want." 

"But first Zee could we take a long rest somewhere?" 

"Sure Ro." 

"A nice long vacation sounds nice. We could learn about all different cultures around the world anytime right?" 

"I suppose so but tell me Ro are the other countries around the world all that different?" 

"Well they have kids, school, parents, adults, government, but they have different holidays and stuff. So probably yeah they're different in some ways." 

"Oh so we're alike in many ways but different too?" 

"Yeah Zee I guess so." Ro fell asleep in the afternoon sun in the shade of an old oak tree who had seen many changes of the ground around it. She smiled almost as brightly as the sun shined. Zee just collected his thoughts about the day as he sat there looking out at a lake next to the Dr. Selig's house. Dr. Selig walked over to the tree looking for both of them. 

"Oh there you are I was wondering what happened to the both of you." 

"Shh, she's sleeping." He whispered.

"I imagine she's exhausted from the trip." 

"Yes she's very tired. Can we just stay out here?" 

"Yes go ahead I was just making sure you guys were still here." 

"Sorry she ran off." 

"I understand." Dr. Selig smiled to himself as he watched Zee look so affectionately at Ro. He never thought he see the day when a robot fell in love with a teen girl. Dr. Selig left them both alone. 

__

I like to watch you play,

When you don't know I'm there,

I see you sleep at night,

Reach out and touch your hair,

I want to make this world 

Be just how you would like it to be,

"Ro I love you." Zee looked down curiously down at the girl. He moved a stray hair out of her face as she clung on to him. Ro woke up as he placed the hair back. 

"Mhmm Zee where are we?" 

"At Dr. Selig's house." 

"Oh yeah I forgot. Mmm, did I fall asleep?" 

"Yeah I think there might be a bed for you if we walk back up to the house." 

"Mmm, that sounds good to me." 

"Okay come on." Ro took Zee's hand as she leaned on him for support her legs were like jelly from sleeping. She smiled up at Zee. 

~*~

"So you like her Stephan?" 

"Yeah she's awesome. I think I've fallen in love with her." 

"Well dude check this out right there." 

"What?" He turned to see Ro leaning on Zee for support.

"Looks like she's been taken by bot boy." 

"Dang it why can't I ever get the girl?" 

"There'll be other girls man." 

"That's what you always say."

~*~

"Dr. Selig do you have somewhere were Ro can sleep?" 

"Yes I have a guest room set up for her." Zee followed Dr. Selig leading a half-asleep Ro to the room. Zee ended up having to pick her up in his arms. Dr. Selig showed the room to both of them but left as soon as Zee entered. He just shrugged it off. He laid Ro down on her side. 

"Goodnight Ro." She moaned a little before turning on her other side. "Sorry." Zee talked to Dr. Selig for the remained of the night till wee hours of the night. When Dr. Selig himself went to bed. Zee looked at a travel magazine. He wanted to find a place where Ro could take a vacation. He found a place called the Bahamas, Jamaica, and Hawaiian Islands. Either one of those would be good to go to. 

"Hey Zee what's up?" 

"Ro your up?" 

"That would be correct. Whatcha ya doing?" 

"I was trying to find a place where we could take that long vacation you wanted." 

"Yeah what about it?" 

"I found three places that you would probably like. The Bahamas, Jamaica, and the Hawaiian Islands." 

"Any of them would be great Zee. Just somewhere were I could relax." 

"How about the Hawaiian Islands?" 

"Sounds great, Zee." 

"Do you want to head out today?" 

"Sure we can head out today Zee." She rested her head on his shoulder. 

"I talked to Dr. Selig he says we can come over anytime we want and that he is pleased to see both of us doing so well." 

"Uh huh. So did you book some tickets last night?" 

"Yeah." She just sighed inwardly. Why did he even bother asking me if I wanted to leave today?

"Zee you're so weird." Ro smiled as she looked through the travel magazines. 


	2. Runaway

Ro Rowen and Zee said there goodbyes to everyone as they left Dr

Ro Rowen and Zee said there good-byes to everyone as they left Dr. Selig's house for the airport. Ro was still a little tired but she managed to stay awake enough. Zee got on the closest flight to the time they got there which was about fifteen minutes before they came. Ro and Zee got through the airport quickly since they only had one backpack. But the one thing Ro didn't understand how Zee could get through the metal detector with out getting beeped or something. 

Ro fell asleep on the airplane leaving a very bored Zee. He didn't have anything to do while on the airplane. Usually when they were on a plane or a train he would talk to Ro but she needed her rest. Ro stayed asleep pretty much throughout the whole flight. She woke up about a half an hour before landing. 

"Hmm, Zee are we there yet?" 

"Almost a couple minutes till landing." 

"Alright." 

"Ro what can we do in Hawaii?"

"Well there's the beach or marketplaces I've heard about or there's waterfalls and stuff." 

"Well we can stay here as long as we want." 

"It's okay tin man we'll do everything we can no matter how long it takes." 

"Okay Ro." They both walked off that plane with a small backpack and an unlimited cred card and that's all they needed. Ro walked out of the airplane to see pretty much an island paradise. She saw a guy standing out in the front with her name on the front of a sign. Zee led her to him. 

"Hello are you Rosalie Rowen and Zee Smith?" 

"Yeah." He placed lei over her head. 

"Welcome to Hawaii. I was sent by the hotel to come and pick you up." 

"Yes, that is correct." 

"Welcome to Honolulu. I heard that both of you are booked to stay here for two weeks?"

"Yes, Ro wanted a long vacation." 

"Oh I am sorry Ro I didn't mean to call you Rosalie. I'm sorry if I have offend you." 

"No prob." They both stepped into a jeep. 

"Neither of you brought much luggage?" 

"We travel a lot and like to keep light." 

"Oh I understand. So are you two planning on seeing the other islands." 

"We haven't really planned on anything yet we were going to do as it came along." 

"Uh huh many do it that way." Ro smiled as she had arrived. They stopped in front of the hotel lobby. It was a huge hotel. It had long halls and big rooms. Zee checked into the hotel while Ro went to get a soda. She came back with a plastic bottle in her hand while Zee waited for her. They both walked up to the hotel room. 

"Wow not too bad Zee." 

"I thought you would like it." 

"Finally we can relax and have a good time doing it." Zee smiled weakly. He looked over at Ro who was sitting on the bed resting. He sat down by Ro after a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence. 

"What's up Zee?" 

"Ro did you like Stephan?" 

"He was okay, why?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was just wondering." Ro turned around and lay on the bed looking up at Zee as she sighed. 

"Zee are you jealous?" She said suspiciously. 

"That's a human emotion." 

"So, you care about things don't you?" 

"I don't know." 

"Well you cared about your freedom is that a human emotion?" 

"I suppose." 

"Well don't you care about anything else?" 

"Yeah like you but you're my friend." Ro smiled as he said that.

"See but most robots don't have friends do they?" 

"But I'm different." RO smile grew even more as she caught him in her trap. 

"Exactly you're different and that means you could be jealous." 

"But…" 

"Well anyway, I think I like you better as a friend Zee, he's a lair and a show off." 

"You mean it?" 

"Only if you admit you're jealous. Either way I told you, you can't lose me." 

"That's not what I'm afraid of." He murmured to himself. 

****

~Zee's POV~

During those two weeks I never saw Ro smile more. She seemed to at least have a relaxed smile if she curled up on the bed or sitting next to me or wrapped up in a towel drying off from the ocean. I remember her smile when she played on the beach with some other kids her age. She looked a lot younger than before when we were running from the federal agents. She was definitely more relaxed than ever before when I met her. 

It was late one night and I wanted to show her something special. I drove to a stable close to the ocean after a late dinner. I grabbed out a horse. She seemed confused. I pulled her up on the horse with me. I held onto her tightly as she sat in front of me. Ro had somewhat liked some guys she met here but nothing serious. I was just worried about her that was all. No emotions between her and me. I rode swiftly across the beach as the waves crashed upon the shore. 

I slowed the horse down a little bit as we watched the moon light the night. "Zee it's beautiful." I nodded keeping quiet. "Zee why did you save me when we first met?" 

"I don't know I saw you were in trouble and I wanted to help." 

"You were programmed to be a hero weren't you?" 

"How should I know?" 

"It wasn't meant to get answered." 

"Oh I'm sorry." 

"It's alright I've almost gotten used to the robot conversation. It's just taking a while." 

"Ro are you happy?" 

"I've never been happier in my life Zee." 

"Would you ever leave?" 

"No Zee I wouldn't." 

"You promise?" 

"Sure I promise." She leaned back against me. I looked down at her. She looked completely content or relaxed. I really couldn't tell. "Zee do you think I could ever find my family?" 

"I'm sure you can Ro. I'll help you find them okay?" 

"Okay." She leaned into my body. "Zee it's getting cold." 

"Alright let's head back." I rode through the night swiftly as Ro fell asleep in my arms. I had the stable boy take a picture before I jumped off of the horse and took my sleeping friend off carefully. As soon as I got back into the hotel room I placed her on the bed. She curled up on top of the blanket and rested her head on the soft pillows. I laid next to her looking at her while she slept. I soon got up and grabbed a throw Ro got in the market over her. 

She looked like a smaller child version of herself. She didn't look like a teenager but a small child. She was in a pair of short overalls and a gray spaghetti strap tank top with a yingyang on the front with Hawaii written in cursive. She sighed deeply in her sleep. I just watched over her the whole night.

That next morning at about nine Ro started to wake up. I got up from her bed and walked over to a nearby chair I pretended to look at a magazine. She stretched out. "Good morning Zee." 

"You too." 

"You want to go snorkeling today?" 

"Sure." After Ro got dressed we went down to a place where there was snorkeling. We got some gear for Ro. She put on after taking off her cover up shirt. She placed her flippers, mask and snorkel on before walking out to the ocean. I watched her for a little bit till a big wave came up behind her. It knocked her over and she was staying underwater. I ran up to her pulling her up. She seemed surprised. "Zee what wrong?" 

"Weren't you drowning?" 

"No Zee I'm fine, come on this is amazing." 

"Okay." I made sure no one was looking and I changed my hologram with mask and snorkel and a pair of swimtrunks. I followed Ro slowly through the warm water. On my monitor it was 78 degrees. I saw many different fish and pieces of coral we swam around for a while looking at the fish. We found a place where it was deep but it had a lot of fish. I checked my monitors. I found a hidden cave. I pointed up to the surface and went up. "Ro."

"Yeah Zee." 

"Grab on to my back I found something." 

"Okay." She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly as I started my feet like a boat engine. We made it to the place in less than two minutes. I stopped my feet and let Ro off my back "You can really swim fast." 

"Yes. You've seen me swim like that before." 

"I know but I forgot how fast you could go. Anyway Zee what is it you wanted to show me." 

"Here there's a cave here. Come on." I swam ahead of her as we both entered the cave. It was kind of weird how it looked since the water reflected the light coming down from the ceiling to the cave walls. It seemed almost like someone was painting across the way in different colors. There was a small waterfall on the far end of the cave. Ro sat up on it kicking her legs in the water. I lifted myself out of the water and sat next to her. 

"Zee do you think us meeting was supposed to happen?" She said looking at her feet in the water.

"What do you mean?" 

"Like fate? Destiny? It was known that one day we would meet?" 

"I do not understand Ro." 

"Okay, say if I was never here what do you think you would be?" 

"Probably reprogrammed as a killer." 

"You think I made that big of a difference?" 

"Well to me you have." 

"Why do you think that?" 

"I wouldn't of thought of my creators convincing the feds about my freedom. I would have been caught by them about two months ago." 

"Every since the day we met?" 

"Yes I think I would of never escaped them without your help." She smiled, as she looked around at the water moving her foot a little bit. She leaned on me. 

"Thanks Zee." I've known Ro for a while and this vacation seems to make her a lot happier at least that's what it looks like on the outside. She always seemed to struggle to smile and now it seems easy for her. Suddenly I felt myself moving and I dripped into the water. I came up to see Ro smiling. "Got ya." She threw her head back laughing.

I smiled to myself as I splashed her. "Hey, Hey stop I give." She was soaked from head to toe. It was a good thing she was wearing a swimsuit. "Come on Zee lets see what's out here." 

We both walked up through the cave till we found a little area of tropical greenery as an exit. Ro gasped as she saw a cascade of waterfalls ahead. She ran up and jumped into the small pool of water. It was fresh water with a few fish living in it. She came back up for air. I jumped in after her. She smiled at me as she splashed me. "Ha that's for earlier in the cave." 

"Grrr." I swam after her she started to scream with fear. I didn't want to scare her though.

"Ahh no Zee stop." I pulled her under then brought her back up close to me. She was laughing the whole time. She brought her brow to mine looking at my eyes. "Zee this greatest vacation I ever had." She whispered.

"Really?" 

"Really." Ro smiled as she held onto my neck. I extended my legs to the bottom of the small pond under the waterfall. My arms just seemed to wrap around her waist. 

"Ro I kinda need to tell you something." 

"What is it?" She said looking concerned. 

"Well I um glad to see you having such a fun time here." 

"Uh well I'll be happy to anytime for you." She smiled before swimming underwater again. I reclined my legs back to normal size. I climbed over to a ledge out of the water. I found a red flower on the ground by my hand. It was very pretty. I plucked it off the bush sitting on the ledge waiting for Ro to come up from the water. She could hold her breath for almost a minute and half. She came up from the water splashing around. 

"Ro!" I had to yell over her splashing and the waterfalls.

"Yeah Zee?" 

"Catch." I tossed the flower to the water. It landed right beside Ro.

"Thanks Zee." I smiled before turning around. She wouldn't love me. I'm too weird for her. I try to act normal for her but I don't know how. Maybe one day she'll love me for me. For now I can just watch her be happy and content.


End file.
